Blood, Sugar, Sex, Magik
by Katwood5
Summary: She saw everything that she could ever want for or need...forever. (This is a one-shot) *Song by The Red Hot Chili Peppers


It's been ages since I've written **anything** so please go easy on me. :)

Inspired by Blood, Sugar, Sex, Magik by The Red Hot Chili Peppers

The pressure was slowly building, rising up within her like a curtain of smog in the middle of a bustling city ready to consume her. It coiled around her abdomen and up to her throat, choking and tightening with every inch that it gained until it threatened to snap her in two. Her heart rate accelerated to an alarming speed causing the blood to rush through her veins and a wave of dizziness to wash over her, clouding her brain. Her chest heaved heavily with each sharp intake of breath as she desperately gasped for oxygen to supply to her lungs.

Her body, which was covered in a thin sheen of perspiration, was wracked with tiny shocks of sensual convulsions. Her skin erupted with tiny bumps as chill after chill raced up her spine and spread out to her limbs. Her cheeks, colored a bright rosy pink, were glistening from the beads of moisture that gathered around her delicate features and matted her soft auburn curls to her sticky, freckled forehead. Her bright green eyes shimmered with desire and passion and unspoken promises as they stared off into an unknown abyss of pleasure and lust.

Her small arms were wrapped tightly around a solid object while her fingers curled harshly into the ridges that covered it. She hugged the hard mass into her petite frame and held onto it as if she were afraid it would float away from her and never return. It smelled citrusy and it was so smooth and slick and hard and…moving.

She heard a husky groan next to her ear followed by a rush of warm, moist air and she was suddenly pulled from her bottomless abyss and back into the heavenly present. Her lover was hovering over her body and moving with skilled, yet slightly frantic motions. Ripples shot through him and reverberated into her joints and muscles causing a pleasurable sensation to burn in her lower abdomen. He too was covered in a layer of sweat that caused his body to glide gracefully across hers as his pace steadily continued to increase. His brow was soaked and his golden curls stuck to the skin just below his hairline, some falling in front of his glowing aureate eyes.

His large hand carefully gripped her milky thigh, long fingers wrapping around the weakened muscle and digging into the soft flesh that encompassed it. His other hand was planted firmly next to her head, bracing his strong lean body above her, and clutching onto the silky red sheets beneath her. She could hear the fabric shredding as his claws ripped at its fibers and sunk into the mattress below. She was used to this though. Sheets never lasted and mattresses had a short expectancy as well. That's why they never bothered to replace the poster bed after it was rattled apart at the hinges and left in a pile of split and battered lumber on the floor.

Her black polished nails clawed into his back, carving out the chorded muscles that rippled with each of his deep thrusts, and then trailed down the flawless flesh that covered his masculine form leaving behind eight raised, red lines that reached all the way down to the top of his perfectly sculpted ass. He grunted at the sensation her marks caused and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, his deliciously full lips brushing against her skin with a feather light touch. Another tremble shook her bones and she whimpered into his broad shoulder, biting down with a tolerable pressure to stifle her cries.

An animalistic growl escaped his mouth and she knew what was coming next. She wasn't scared, not anymore. She craved it, reveled in its drug-like affect. His nose scraped up the column of her neck and stopped at her jawline, inhaling the scent that was uniquely hers. His lips left a wet trail as they traveled back down her throat to the base where her pulse beat rapidly and visibly, matching the beats of her heart that pounded within the confines her ribcage. His teeth grazed the hypersensitive flesh at her collar bone, nipping and teasing causing a tingling prickle to race throughout her body.

Then it happened. So quickly she almost didn't have time to register the pain before the euphoria flooded her mind. She moaned as her jade eyes rolled to the back of her skull and her hands slipped from his lower back to rest atop the sheets beneath her narrow hips. The warmth of a thick liquid trickled across her exposed chest and down her shoulder blade, pooling against her bare back. His warm lips sucked at her skin and his tongue brushed against the tiny wounds he inflicted on it.

His grip on her thigh constricted almost to a crushing weight as he pulled it tighter against his side. His thrusts gained speed and fervor as he drove his sexy hips into the wet apex between her legs, grinding her further into the mattress that lay on the hardwood floor of his sanctuary. The sensation of his consumption and domination was surreal, supernatural almost. She was on fire; in so many places and in so many ways she couldn't pinpoint which one felt the most pleasurable at that moment.

Then, as the coil finally snapped, a shrill high-pitched sound clawed its way up her vocal chords, over her tongue, and past her swollen lips resonating through the still atmosphere surrounding them. Almost as if in response to her erotic cry, he ripped his teeth from her flesh and threw his head back, a deafening howl resounding from deep within his chest as two thin scarlet rivers ran from the corners of his lips, over his chiseled jaw to slide down his neck to the bulging pectorals covering his naked chest.

Once the sounds ceased and they were left alone in the quiet yet again, they clung to each other as their chests heaved out of desperation for oxygen. Her body relaxed and lay limply beneath him as exhaustion took over, she was still shaking in the after-shocks of her earth shattering orgasm. He hung his head and rested his forehead against her chest, his breath fanning against her breasts and causing her to shudder in anticipation. He placed a kiss just over her breast bone, and she sighed in contentment at the intimate gesture.

His hand loosened on her thigh and trailed up her hip, dipping in the bend of her waist, and continuing its ascent over her ribs and chest until it finally rested against her cheek. He ran his tongue over the drying blood that was left behind and smoothed her hair away from her forehead where he placed another tender kiss, allowing his lips to linger briefly. His molten pools of honey bore into her sparkling green irises and she saw everything that she could ever want for or need in their depths. Adoration, admiration, trust, hope, lust, need, want, desire, contentment…forever. And she arrived at the conclusion that that was exactly what she was going to give him. Forever.

Thanks! Please review!


End file.
